


My Hannibal Fanvid Collection

by Revere, UnknownMusing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, My Hannibal Fanvid Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Each fanvid I edited would be posted here, and the ideas or inspiration would be written, too.NBC Hannibal really gave me a lot of feelings that came in different ways.Hope you would like it, too.





	1. [Hannigram] See me in a CROWN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts).

> Feel free to leave a comment here or on youtube ;D  
Hope I could recommend you to listen to the music or go watch the TV series, either way is a triumph to me:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] See me in a CROWN  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDur_fTqZL0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Hannibal (all episodes in a week), I felt an urge to spread their epic love.  
Music: Billie Eilish - you should see me in a crown

*Some reasons why I use “See me in a crown” as background music:

1\. The official video of the song is portrayed first with tons of spiders climbing on a crown. So the crown became something that people who afraid of (spiders) would avoid or reject to touch. But then somebody came and pick it up, somebody who’s not afraid of them (spiders) and consider them are with the crown, this someone let them (spiders) crawl over her/his body and even in and outside the mouth. It’s already a wicked video to watch but has certain elements that draw your eyes back to them (spiders).

2\. Now replace all the “spiders” to “crime” or “cannibal” or else. Sounds a little bit familiar now?

3\. Hannibal is that very spider netting his web and biding his time to choose another victim and please remember he’s still on the crown which would considered a higher place.


	2. [Hannigram] Big God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] Big God  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS-_RU3-GZ4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal 's love to Will is so big that can't be described in any form, so does my feeling to them (weeping).  
Music: Florence + The Machine - Big God

When Hannibal didn't find Will showed up on their meeting time, he felt a tremendous lost growing inside his body.  
He went to find Will and found him suffering from sleepwalking. He intended to help and kept accompany with Will as possible as he could.  
This is a different story from the TV series. It's more like WHAT IF Will DID accept Hannibal's offer and accompany and they decided to build a family together.


	3. [Hannigram] Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hannibal decides to tell a story about him and Will...
> 
> All credits go to NBCHannibal and the amazing singer Chase Holfelder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] Beauty and the Beast  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFisxXbysUc  
With intro: https://vimeo.com/346722003

Chase Holfelder is really an amazing singer that handle the minor key like a magician. It created another version told from the Beast, which sum them up pretty well.


	4. [Will Graham] Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham, a special consultant works for the FBI, who was really good at his work that others tend to forget he was too, only a HUMAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Will Graham] Human  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEMotfR_kYM

I own nothing.  
The very first time I heard this song, it just touched me so well that I need to edited this fanvid. Hope you like it.


	5. [Hannigram] Man or a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] Man or a Monster  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPL7qyRzro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't draw a freak", said Will, "You drew a man, with a freak on his back. There is nothing wrong with you."   
\---NBC Hannibal, The Wrath of the Lamb [3.13]

I own nothing.   
I can't help but thinking Will may constantly ask himself the question, "Are Hannibal or I a Man or a Monster?"

Music: Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf - Man or a Monster


	6. [Hannigram] Prince of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] Prince of Wolves  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P_iYEiu_Wa673jgmsNmIsP1eO1F2R0Uz/view?usp=sharing  
(Due to the yt policy, UGM didn’t want me to use their music, so this video couldn’t be found on youtube any more, but you could still watch it on my google drive if you want to :D)
> 
> Once upon the time, while the beasts still reigned over the forests, spirits and deities would took human form occasionally. Hannibal, the merchant once took revenge on the royal and accidentally freed a young man he met before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanvid is inspired by UnknownMusing and her awesome fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463620/chapters/46328413

It's a love story.

Once upon the time, while the beasts still reigned over the forests, spirits and deities would took human form occasionally. Hannibal, the merchant once took revenge on the royal and accidentally freed a young man he met before.

The young man, Will Graham, at that night sneaked into Hannibal's house to show his appreciation.

Since then, Hannibal hadn't met Will for awhile until he were captured by the royal. He fought brutally. Wounded and exhausted, he lost conscious while sinking into the lake. A giant wolf came to rescue.

Hannibal was saved by Will, he took care of the man and comfort him that night.

Days passed, they got a daughter. However, their peace lives didn't last long.

The villagers decided to hunt down all the beasts to took the reign of the forests back.

They ran after all the wolf pack and Will was one of them. After Hannibal heard the news and hurried back home, it was too late only found his beloved gone and their house burned.

Without hesitation, Hannibal took their daughter and went on the journey to find Will.

Days and nights, miles they crossed, they finally found tracks of the wolf pack.

The reunion was beyond happiness and their story continued...

\----------------------------------------

I own nothing. All the clips and the music are credited to the following awesome performers  
Music: Change on the Rise - Avi Kaplan  
Documentary: A Man Among Wolves  
Film: Blood and Chocolate  
MV: Cave of Rebirth  
Film: Children of Dune  
Film: Dances with Wolves  
Film: Ella Enchanted  
Film: King Arthur  
Film: Macbeth  
Film: Michael Kohlhaas  
TV: NBC Hannibal  
Film: The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman  
MV: SKALD-Run  
Trailer: Valhalla  
Film: Valhalla Rising


	7. [Hannigram] I don't wanna be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] I don't wanna be you  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXtY9rXRc7Q
> 
> Billie’s voice is so beautiful yet the lyrics are so brokenhearted.   
It’s so hannigram that my heart couldn’t bear it.  
So here we go again, all the credits belong to Bilie Eilish and Bryan Fuller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Billie Eilish - Idon'twannabeyouanymore

Hannibal and Will Graham, two different men yet so similar in many ways.  
Will wanted to be with Hannibal yet he struggled the whole time.  
He didn't want to be Hannibal or more specifically, he didn't want to be his truly self.  
If he just died before accepting his dark side, it would be so much easier.

Two broken hearts, two broken souls, after all they had been through, Will finally accepted and embraced Hannibal (and himself) in the end.


	8. [Hannigram][18+] Shades of Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram][18+] Shades of Pearls  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSkn34eWoMo
> 
> "Neither of you is the killer…but together, you might be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanvid was inspired by Pearls in the Sand from UnknownMusing and Vintagefloof.  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309619

Murder Cross-dress husbands go hunting together.

\----------------------------------------  
I own nothing. All the clips and the music are credited to the following awesome performers:  
Music: My Strange Addiction - Billie Eilish  
Confessions of a shopaholic  
Ella Enchanted  
Ezra Miller for Playboy  
Filth  
Howl's Moving Castle  
Legend (1985)  
Memories of a Geisha  
NBC Hannibal  
Occhio presents – »The Charm«  
Shame  
Sherlock Holmes  
The Call starring Mads Mikkelsen – BoConcept furniture  
The Danish Girl  
\-------------------------------------------


	9. [Spacedogs] Broken memories you left me with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spacedogs] Broken memories you left me with  
https://youtu.be/vuXf7y9kCkc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to UnknownMusing for the awesome title, I was going to call it "My boy" for obvious reason, but "Broken memories you left me with" was the best.

Nigel is full of secrets while Adam is more of routine, promises and truths. Two young men intrigued each other yet there are more things for them to overcome.

I own nothing, all credits to the editors below and the amazing Billie Eilish.

Music: Billie Eilish-My boy

Film: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)

Vid: Le Fantome Starring the new Ford Edge,   
'I trade I love it ' X Trade Brokers,   
Occhio presents – »The Charm«,   
Mads Mikkelsen for Flaunt,   
All Mads Mikkelsen Scene - Death Stranding


	10. [Hannigram] Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hannigram] Power  
https://youtu.be/0z8uDSBRWxs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak Danielson's powerful yet heartbreaking voice feat. with Hannibal and Will's love, the combination would easily crush your mind. At least that's why it took me so long to finish this one.

[[Hannigram] Power<br />](%5BHannigram%5D%20Power<br%20/>)

Personally, in this vid there're so many parts I love, the intro, Hannibal and Will saying yes and no, betrayer and the betrayed, Will's stag revolution and the visions along with adapt, evolve, and become. And Isak in the background singing "Are you ready now?". I don't know what I'm speaking right now, I felt like having another depression like what I feel after watching twotl. Just hope y'all enjoy it guys.

* * *

Unknownmusing here. After having a watch of this video I suddenly got inspired to wrote peom. It represents Hannibal's internal emotions and final moments at the eroding bluff.

Hannibal's Final Internal Monologue:

When I met you, you wouldn't look at me.

As our friendship developed more, I let you peek behind the shroud I hid my face behind.

I showed my heart to you, hoping to feel something back as you Adapted yourself to allow your Inner Beast to...Evolve within and soon you Become something else

You made me feel....alive inside.

Melted the ice around my heart because of your feelings for me.

I held you in my arms, carrying you as we escaped from Muskrat Farm. I went onto my knees for you, when I surrendered to Jack Crawford that night. I watched you walk away from me, stuck behind a glass cage and asked you "Was it good to see me?" Wanting to hear what you had to say to me. I wrote you a letter, because i was concerned for your safety. I took you with me, during the Night of the Great Red Dragon and admitted my feelings for you were inconvenient and should have told just the...Truth. My heart skipped a beat when I saw you become one with your Inner Beast, during our fight with the Dragon. How fierce and brave, you looked as our eyes connected during that short space of time. Then our final moments that we shared together, I held you close to me allowing you to rest the side of your cheek on my chest and keeping your arm wrapped around me allowed you to pull us both of the edge of the eroding bluff. Into the free space, while down below the waves crashed against the rocks. Le Fin

* * *


End file.
